Bosque de Misterios
by alixcorn-rex-21
Summary: De día son las personas mas horribles jamás vistas en la humanidad, pero de noche alejan esa apariencia para revelar su verdadera forma, la presiosa esencia de vida de la Naturaleza reencarnada en ellas. Lime. Gore (OC's Disponibles)


**Si, ya se lo que debe de estar circulando por sus cabezas...:**

 _ **"¿Por que Ali-san esta haciendo otra historia cuando debería de actualizar las otras?"**_

 **Bueno, esto en realidad es en contra de mi voluntad por que... Por primera vez en mi vida... Perdí una apuesta contra una amiga TT-TT(Kati... -_-U) y ahora tendría que hacer un fic con su loca y descabellada idea y créanme que de ser por ella hace un loco Harem Genderberger lleno de Hentai crudo y Yaoi explicito... Mucho YAOI! Pero en esta historia no hay Yaoi, habrá leve insinuación de eso pero no habrá en si...**

 **Volviendo a lo importante... Osea a la historia... Les dejare un prologo insignificante junto con la ficha ;9**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Echhi en exceso y puede que escenas no aptas para mentes inocentes... Y unas que otras cuantas palabrotas ^^U. AU/ UA (Universo Alternativo)**

 **Nota: Yukimura, Namikawa, Hakuryuu, Saryuu, Taiyou y Matatagi son propiedad privada, osea, están reservados, escojan del resto que se les mostrara mas adelante**

 **Ahora...**

 **¡El Prologo!**

* * *

 _ **Prologo.**_

* * *

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _-Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie sobre mi Hayato, prométemelo- Dijo la joven de brillantes ojos cían con aspecto afelinado a un sonrojado moreno_

 _-Si, lo prometo- Aseguró el determinado, aunque el color de sus mejillas dijeran todo lo contrario- Tu no te preocupes, no diré nada_

 _La joven de exótico aspecto no respondió, simplemente le sonrió al moreno que ante tal gesto volvió a sonrojarse_

 _-Gracias... Hayato-kun...- Y tras decir eso desapareció entre las sombras de aquel bosque a plena luz de luna llena_

 ** _End of Flashback..._**

Había pasado una semana desde que había visto a esa preciosa creación de la naturaleza, que, aunque con un aspecto afelinado e intimidante irradiaba una belleza muy poco particular con un toque de salvajismo y fiereza digno de cualquier felino

-¡Matatagi concéntrate!- El grito de Shindou lo hizo reaccionar, antes no estaba así pero era culpa de la extraña joven de aquella noche, ahora estaba mas distraído que antes pero de solo pensar en ella se desconectaba del mundo entero... Pensar en esos amenazantes y brillantes cristales cían que tenía como ojos, ese perfecto tono moreno que era casi parecido al suyo y ese esbelto y proporcionado cuerpo...

-¡Ahí te va Matatagi!- Exclamo Tsurugi pasándole el balón a mencionado, cosa que no hizo y, en vez de que el balón se detuviera en sus pies...

Termino por golpear su cara...

-¡Auch! ¿¡Y eso por que fue Tsurugi!?- Soltó el molesto

-Estabas distraído- Dijo el serio- Llevas varios días así

-¿Hayato-kun, seguro que estas bien?- Dijo Tenma preocupado

-Si, estoy bien solo ando un poco distraído...- Dijo este levantándose con ayuda de Sakura y Minaho

-¿Un poco? Dirás demasiado, pasaste al lado de Manabe y no te burlaste como de costumbre- Dijo Tetsukado. Para todos eran normal las burlas de Matatagi al igual que las bromas de Kariya digamos que ya se habían acostumbrado después de 8 años, y se les hacía extraño cuando este no pasaba al lado del peli-lila sin ningún insulto o comentario sarcástico, típico de el; hasta Kariya se sentía extraño sin su compañero de bromas

-Eso no es normal- Dijo Sakura preocupada

-Para nada- Le siguió Shindou igual de preocupado

-Puede ser que Matatagi halla sido secuestrado por alienígenas en mitad de la noche por y extrajeron su cerebro para experimentar con el y lo dejaron sin el y es por eso que esta así- Dijo Minaho con su típica pose pensativa

A todos, incluyendo el mencionado les calló una gota por la sien, ya había empezado el con sus típicas locuras y alucinaciones

-Eso es imposible Minaho- Dijo Manabe arreglando sus anteojos- Los alienígenas no existen, y si tal fuera el caso ¿Por que habrían de secuestrar a Matatagi habiendo personas mas inteligentes que el?

-¡Oye!- Exclamo este

-Siendo sincera concuerdo con Manabe Matatagi-kun- Dijo Sakura- No te ofendas pero, hay veces en las que pienso que tienes el cerebro de un grillo

Dicho comentario no le causo gracia al moreno ya que la miro con una mirada no tan típica de el

-Eso me reconforta Nozaki- Dijo el con sarcasmo

-Bien, por lo menos esta su sarcasmo- Dijo Tenma sonriente

-Si, bueno, no se de lo que estén hablando que este tan centrado en Hayato-kun pero lo que si se es que el entrenamiento terminó- Dijo Aoi saliendo de la nada

-Menos mal- Dijo Ibuki quitándose sus guantes dirigiéndose a las bancas, cuando llego noto a Akane muy sumida en un libro, cosa algo poco común de ella ya que siempre estaba con su inseparable cámara rosa tomándole fotos a todos pero mas a Shindou- Akane-san ¿Que tanto lees?

-¡Oh! Ibuki-kun, solo es un libro sumamente interesante- Respondió ella despegando la vista del libro para mirarlo para pero en menos de un parpadeo su vista volvió a fijarse en el libro

-¿De que se trata?- Preguntó este interesado

-Oh... Nada importante, solo un libro que habla de hermosas y esbeltas mujeres nacidas de la naturaleza para proteger algo llamados gemas de la vida- Explico ella; Ibuki hizo caso omiso a la explicación de la castaña ya que solo escucho las palabras " _Mujeres_ ", " _Hermosas_ " y " _Esbeltas_ "

Se acerco a ella y hecho un vistazo a lo que estaba leyendo y sin poder evitarlo su rostro entero se volvió mas rojo que un tomate... ¿¡Que coños hacia Akane viendo un libro repleto de mujeres semidesnudas!?

-A-Akane-s-san ¿Por que estas viendo un libro así?- Tartamudeó aun rojo, era increíble que con 21 años se sonrojara al ver algo que debería de ser común en personas como el, pero digamos que Ibuki permanecía aun en su estado " _Virgen_ " y mayormente ese era el tema de burla de sus compañeros, un joven de 21 años sonrojándose como un mocoso virgen de 12- Solo hay mujeres sin nada _¿Sera posible que a Akane-san le gusten las mujeres?_

-Por que si, además, la información es muy interesante ¿Quieres leer Ibuki-kun?- Ella inocentemente se arrimo hacia el para que pudiera ver, mas este trato de decirle que no pero ya era demasiado tarde- Esoty leyendo sobre las Ninfas Ibuki-kun

-¿Ninfas?- Soltó el confundido

-Si- Ella le extendió el libro y este comenzó a ojearlo

 _"Son deidades menores femeninas típicamente asociadas a un lugar natural concreto. Se les aplicaba el título de olímpicas, y se decía que eran convocadas a las reuniones de los dioses en el Olimpo y se decía que eran hijas de Zeus. Diferentes de los dioses, las ninfas suelen considerarse espíritus divinos que animan la naturaleza, se representan en obras de arte como hermosas doncellas desnudas o semidesnudas, que aman, cantan y bailan en plena edad casadera. Se creía que moraban en la tierra: en árboles, en las cimas de montañas, en ríos, arroyos, cañadas y grutas. Aunque nunca envejecen ni mueren por enfermedad, pueden engendrar de los dioses hijos completamente inmortales, ellas mismas no son necesariamente inmortales, pudiendo morir de distintas formas."_

 _"Según varios mitos olvidados, se decían que las ninfas tenían la habilidad única de cambiar su aspecto y fusionarlo con algún animal en particular para defender su territorio"_

 _"Las ninfas se clasifican en seis grupos:_

 _·Ninfas del Elemento Acuático u Oceánides: Muchas de estas ninfas presidían sobre las aguas o las fuentes, creyéndose que inspiraban a quienes bebían de ellas, por lo que se pensaba que las propias ninfas estaban dotadas de poderes proféticos u oraculares y los inspiraban a los hombres, otorgándoles así el don de la poesía. Los adivinos o sacerdotes inspirados eran por esto llamados a veces ninfileptos. Sus poderes, sin embargo, varían con los de la fuente sobre la que presiden, considerándose así que algunas tenían el poder de devolver la salud a las personas enfermas, y como el agua es necesaria para alimentar a la vegetación así como a todos los seres vivos, las ninfas acuáticas eran también adoradas junto con Dioniso y Deméter como dadoras de vida y bendición a todas las criaturas, y este atributo es expresado por una variedad de epítetos, y otros. Como su influencia era de esta forma ejercida sobre todas las secciones de la naturaleza, aparecen con frecuencia relacionadas con divinidades superiores._

 _·Ninfas Terrenales: Aquella relacionadas con todo campo o terreno silvestre, normalmente estas ninfas solían asustar a los viajeros solitarios y forasteros que invadían su territorio. Al crecer en ambientes fértiles se les consideraba seres gratos de vida y prosperidad que dependiendo de como era su territorio ellas demostraban que tan fuertes eran. Sus poderes denotan y abarcan todo lo relacionado a su ambiente capaces de manipular la floras como levantar 70 veces su peso. Se sospecha que son las mas fuertes físicamente aunque no lo parezcan ni aparenten._

 _·Ninfas de Inframundo: Conocidas como Avernales, se conoce muy poco de estas ninfas, se cree que fueron nacidas del Río Cocito. Son consideradas seres lúgubres, seductores, misteriosos e intimidantes derrochantes de belleza pura inhumana, denominadas seres carentes de vida por su aspecto sombría y atemorizante. Al ser proveniente de lo mas profundo del Érebo y tienen a habitar las zonas mas ocultas de algún territorio. Sus poderes están relacionados con la oscuridad, las sombras y la muerte. Se les creía capaz de manipular a los humanos a través de las sombras para su deleite o simplemente advertirles su lejanía de su territorio. Se dice que si un humano es besado por una Avernal esta le robara el alma en un suspiro. Están vagamente relacionadas con las Keres, espíritus de la destrucción y la muerte._ _Todo su ciclo de ida es referido a las tinieblas, las sombras y la oscuridad_

 _·Ninfas de Fuego o del Desierto: Consideradas las mas exóticas de todas, estas ninfas habitan en los lugares calurosos y desérticos o donde halla una gran magnitud de calor como volcanes activos, se dice que el calor que irradia su piel es tan ardiente que al mas mínimo roce o simple contacto con esta podía ser capaz de incendiar el objeto al instante. Su poder esta relacionado al fuego y la combustión, aunque se sospecha que en pleno augurio o sentimiento de ira estas son capaces de convocar a los relámpagos con la energía de su cuerpo, el humo que brota de las flamas y la lava de los volcanes. Se dice que fueron las primeras ninfas en pisar la tierra ya que su ciclo de vida es referente al sol, mientras este siga brillando en el cielo, ellas seguirán con vida al igual que las ninfas terrenales_

 _·Ninfas del Cielo o Ninfas Celestes: Relacionadas con el cielo, los cuerpos celestes y el mas allá, consideradas seres rapaces, despiadados y salvajes pero a la vez serenos, parsimoniosos y benévolos. Habitan en las montañas, montes cavernas y zonas altas debido a que acostumbran a sentir el aire rozar su cuerpo. Puede que posiblemente sean el grupo de ninfas mas salvaje y altanero de todas debido a su naturaleza aérea, se dice que son capaces de manipular todo lo relacionado al cielo desde el clima hasta usar las estrellas como armas en combate; estas guerreras aladas son las que mayormente se encuentran a la defensiva puesto que las montañas son considerados portales al mas allá y consideran a cualquier humano indigno de estar en ellas._

 _·Ninfas de Nieve: Mayoritariamente confundidas con la Yuki-onna. Seres místicos que habitan en las zonas más frías del mundo, se dice que la temperatura de su cuerpo es tan baja que con solo tocar algo, este se congela al instante. Criaturas de un comportamiento indefinido y asocial. Sus poderes son relativos al control del ambiente helado y todo lo referido al hielo capaces de moldearlo y usarlo a su favor así mismo el poder dominar una extensión de este como la neblina y el agua. Se dicen que estas ninfas nacieron de la extensión de la luna puesto que en luna llena sus poderes alcanzan un letargo invencible junto con las ninfas de agua y ninfas de viento._

 _Cabe destacar que en la actualidad es muy difícil distinguir a una ninfa de una mujer normal puesto que ellas no presentan su verdadera forma en la humanidad, por lo cual presentan características que hace posible su distinción:_

 _-Ninfas de Agua: Piel bronceada, cabello extremadamente largo de colores variados, ojos claros, rasgos acuáticos (Ojos de pez, agallas, aletas, entre otros)_

 _-Ninfas Terrenales: Piel normal, cabellos de aspecto cambiante de colores normales o poco comunes, ojos de colores comunes como no comunes, rasgos de animales tanto domésticos como salvajes (Toro, jaguar, mono, etc)_

 _-Ninfas del Inframundo: Piel de colores oscuros o mortalmente paliza, cabello cambiante ya sea claro u oscuro, ojos penetrantes ya sean claros u oscuros, aspecto intimidante, rasgos de animales tanto domésticos como salvajes de aspecto amenazante (Linces, panteras, tigre, etc)_

 _-Ninfas de Fuego: Piel tostada o clara, cabello cambiante de colores arenosos o variados, ojos de colores comunes, rasgos desértico (Escamas en partes del cuerpo, ojos de reptiles, lengua viperina)_

 _-Ninfas del Cielo: Piel de cualquier tonalidad, cabellos corto de colores cualquiera, ojos de colores vistosos, aspecto salvaje y rapaz, rasgos aviares (Plumas en el cuerpo, garras, grito ensordecedor, etc)._

 _-Ninfas de Nieve: Piel mortalmente pálida, cabello cambiante de colores fríos (Desde negro hasta blanco), ojos de colores poco comunes pueden hasta presentar heterocromía, aspecto frío y reservado, rasgos invernales (Colas de animales invernales, garras, orejas, etc)_

Termino de leer la parte que Akane le señalaba verdaderamente interesado, pudo haber leído mas pero la voz de Akane lo detuvo

-¿Que te parece Ibuki-kun?- Preguntó ella

-Muy interesante Akane- Dijo este

-Lo se, tal vez sea por ellas que Hayato-kun este así- Soltó ella de repente

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- Cuestiono confundido

-Bueno, las ninfas son seres sumamente hermosos tanto que son comparadas con los dioses aparte de que son seres afrodisíacos y muy esbeltas físicamente por los que cuando un humano las ve por primera vez, es normal que caigan embobados por su belleza- Explico Akane- Tal vez Hayato-kun halla visto a una ninfa y este así por verla directamente

-Puede que sea así...- Estaba por decir algo pero dos voces muy poco comunes se lo impidieron

-¡Hayato!

El mencionado simplemente se dio vuelta sintiendo un peso extra sobre si, cuando reacciono pudo notar el inconfundible rostro de su hermano Shun

-¡Mocoso! ¡Baja de mi ahora mismo! ¡Estás montando una escena!- Exclamo Matatagi

-¿A quien le dices mocoso anciano?- Le regreso el insulto

-¿¡Como me llamaste!?

-Shun, deja de molestar a tu hermano, ya estas muy grande para esas gracias- Se escucho una voz serena y algo apacible

-Déjalo Obaa-san, ni con 14 años se comporta como tal- Hablo otra voz un poco rasposa, voces que Hayato reconoció al instante

-Obaa-san ¿Creí que estabas en casa, que haces aquí?- Preguntó una vez que se quito a Shun de encima. La mujer a la que le hablaban no era nada mas que una mujer anciana de baja estatura encordaba y sostenida con un bastón, su cabello era corto y canoso y su piel era arrugada y con algunas manchas producidas por el sol vestida con una blusa blanca con bordados de flores en rosa muy pálido, un chaleco de lana celeste claro junto con unos pantalones de tela negros y zapatos bajos, la simple presencia de la mujer denotaba asco y repulsión menos para los Matatagi, ya que era como su segunda abuela

-¿No puedo venir a ver al niño bonito mas grande que tengo?- Preguntó la mujer caminando al campo seguido por Yuuta

-Nunca dije nada de eso- Dijo este llegando donde ella

-Bueno, tu madre me llamo y dijo que tendría que ir a Corea del sur por un mes por asuntos de trabajo y me dejo a cargo aunque contando con tu edad y la esos dos dudo mucho que me necesiten- Dijo ella

-Nada de eso Kuromiyo-san, si es necesario tenerte en casa para evitar catástrofes por un mes lo haremos- Dijo este sonriente tomando los hombros de la mayor. Si bien esa mujer era como su segunda madre, había apoyado a su madre cuando su padre murió incluso había cuidado de ellos desde que su madre estaba embarazada de Shun

-Bien, solo vine a decirte eso y también aproveche de dar un pequeño paseo con los chicos y dijeron que querían venir a verte mientras que yo continuaba mi caminata diaria por el bosque- Dijo ella

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañemos Obaa-san?- Preguntó Shun

-Descuiden chicos, agradezco que se preocupen por mi pero estaré bien- Aseguro ella con cariño alejándose de allí pero al recordar algo se detuvo- ¿Y Hayato?

-¿Si, Obaa-san?- Respondió este

-Habla con tus admiradoras ¿Si? Entiendo que seas muy popular entre las mujeres con tus amigos del fútbol pero ya es bastante cansado tener que lidiar con ellas y sus vulgares y obscenas cartas hacia ti- Dijo ella con cierta molestia recordando el contenido de una de esas cartas

-Si Obaa-san, trataré de hacerlo- Dijo este, la mayor simplemente asintió con la cabeza severa y se retiro de ahí

* * *

Cuando llego a la zona mas oscura del bosque soltó el bastón que tenía, su cuerpo empezó empezó a emanar un brillo sombrío mientras su cuerpo cambiaba por completo. Todo su aspecto cambio por completo. Sus cabellos canosos fueron remplazados por una larga cabellera hasta la mitad de su espalda con un fleco dividido en tres pequeños mechones, todos unidos por el lado derecho, su piel pálida y manchada paso a ser una perfecta complexión morena levemente bronceada, sus ojos cerrados pasaron a ser hermosos espejos cían con un aspecto afelinado y su bajo y arrugado cuerpo se transformo en una esbelto, proporcionado y elegante, sus manos se volvieron garras de lince, sus orejas normales fueron remplazadas por orejas de dicho felino y una cola con manchas grises surgió en su parte posterior, digno de una Avernal. Las sombras que la rodeaban cubrían su perfecta figura, mientras se adentraba mas al bosque las sombras que la rodeaban se volvieron finas prendas cortas de seda negra con bordados plateados y brazaletes gruesos de plata en sus brazos y piernas, una simple tela fina enfundaba su busto y la otra cubría su vientre dejando dos aberturas a ambos lados de la cadera y una elegante corona de laureles cían en su cabello. Fijo su penetrante mirada felina al hermoso santuario decorado con cinco pilares de mármol con múltiples enredaderas rodeando un pequeño altar de plata con diseños griegos con un elegante domo de fino cristal en donde permanecía cautiva una hermosa amatista con forma de orbe con varios destellos plateados dentro de el.

Vacilante se acerco a el y acarició con suma delicadeza el domo, esa era la fuente de vida de todo terreno oscuro que existía en el mundo y abría de existir, la Amatista de Averno

-Nadie tocara esta preciosa gema, ni esta, ni las demás- Dijo ella con seriedad con sus ojos brillando de una forma tenebrosa y maléfica

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bien, espero y les halla gustado el prologo, a continuación tendrán la ficha ;9**

 **Ficha**

 **Nombre: (Japonés, este es el nombre nocturno, si quieren pueden agregar apellido)**

 **Nombre Alternativo: (Este es usado en su forma diurna y debe de al menos tener los sufijos 'Miko' 'Kiyo' 'Miyo' y 'Kino'. Ejemplo: Harumiko, Fuyukino, Natsumiyo, Akikiyo)**

 **Edad que aparentan: (Tanto en forma Diurna como nocturna) [NOTA: En forma diurna son ancianas de entre 80 y 85 años y en forma Nocturna aparentan entre 19 y 21 años]**

 **Apariencia Diurna: (Sean lo mas grotescas posible, les recuerdo que son ancianas)**

 **Apariencia Nocturna: (Aquí si pueden inspirarse, pero eso dependerá de su raza mencionadas en la historia)**

 **Personalidad: (Detallada tanto diurna como nocturna)**

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Pareja: Tsurugi, Kirino, Fey, Yuuichi, Kishibe, Ibuki, Kurosaki, Ichiban, Masaki, Minamisawa.**

 **Relación con su pareja: (Solo diurna, les vuelvo a repetir, son ancianas)**

 **Rival amoroso: (Soprendanme)**

 **Ropa: Casual (Tanto Diurno como Nocturno), De Gala (Solo Nocturno), Disfraz (Solo Nocturno), Traje de Baño o Traje de Playa (Solo Nocturno)**

 **Extras: (Cualquier cosa sirve)**

 **Otra cosa. No quiero que todas elijan una sola raza por que si no la historia no tendría sentido, varíen los gustos ¿Si?**

 **Y con esto, Ali-san se va a emprender un viaje a otro de sus fics para actualizarlos ^^**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


End file.
